vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Gretel Bergmann
Gretel Bergmann (Margaret Bergmann-Lambert; * 12. April 1914 in Laupheim) ist eine ehemalige deutsche Leichtathletin. Leben thumb|Gedenktafel im Haus Rudolstädter Straße 77, in [[Berlin-Wilmersdorf]] In ihrem Heimatort Laupheim begann Gretel Bergmann ihre Karriere. Ab 1930 trat sie für den Ulmer Fußball-Verein 1894 (UFV) an. 1931 stellte sie bei den Süddeutschen Meisterschaften im Hochsprung mit einer übersprungenen Höhe von 1,51 Meter einen Deutschen Rekord auf. Im April 1933 wurde sie aufgrund ihrer jüdischen Herkunft aus ihrem Sportverein ausgeschlossen. Daraufhin verließ sie Deutschland und nahm 1934 an den britischen Meisterschaften teil. Dabei gewann sie den Hochsprung mit 1,55 Meter. Die Nationalsozialisten zwangen Gretel Bergmann danach zur Rückkehr und zum Training für die Olympischen Spielen für Deutschland, indem sie ihrer in Deutschland verbliebenen Familie mit Repressalien drohten. Der Grund war, dass die Nazis Deutschland als weltoffenes und tolerantes Land erscheinen lassen wollten. Entscheidend dürfte auch gewesen sein, dass die Amerikaner die Teilnahme deutscher Juden forderten, da sie andernfalls die Spiele boykottiert hätten. 1935 gewann sie die württembergische Meisterschaft, 1936 stellte sie den Deutschen Rekord (1,60 Meter) ein. Dieser Rekord wurde erst 2009 vom DLV anerkannt.DLV erkennt Bergmann-Rekord nach 73 Jahren an Kurz vor Beginn der Wettkämpfe wurde ihre Startberechtigung für die Olympischen Spiele zurückgezogen, mit der Begründung, ihr Leistungsstand sei nicht ausreichend. Im folgenden Jahr wanderte Bergmann in die Vereinigten Staaten aus. Mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten verdiente sie sich ihren Unterhalt. 1937 heiratete sie den Arzt Bruno Lambert, der mit ihrer finanziellen Unterstützung aus Deutschland ausgewandert war. Margaret Bergmann-Lambert gewann auch in den USA die nationalen Meisterschaften im Hochsprung (1937, 1938) und im Kugelstoßen (1937). Mit dem Kriegsbeginn 1939 war ihre sportliche Karriere beendet. 1942 nahm sie die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft an. Bis auf den heutigen Tag weigert sie sich, Deutsch zu sprechen. Sie lebt in New York. Im Jahr 1980 wurde Margaret Bergmann-Lambert in die International Jewish Sports Hall of FameGretel Bergmann in der International Jewish Sports Hall of Fame aufgenommen, 1996 erfolgte die Aufnahme in die „''National Jewish Sports Hall of Fame''“.Margaret Lambert in der National Jewish Sports Hall of Fame 1999 erhielt sie den Georg von Opel-Preis. Sportstätten in Berlin und Laupheim wurden nach ihr benannt. Biografischer Film Im August 2008 wurde ihr Leben von der Gemini Film für das Kino verfilmt. Der Film lief am 10. September 2009 in den deutschen Kinos unter dem Titel Berlin '36 an. Die Regie führte Kaspar Heidelbach, die Rolle der Gretel Bergmann spielte Karoline Herfurth. Darin wird auch im Rahmen künstlerischer Freiheit unter anderem eine Beziehung zu einer „Marie Ketteler“ (reale Olympiateilnehmerin: Dora Ratjen) aus dem Olympiakader dargestellt, die nach den Unterlagen so nicht stattgefunden hat.Spiegel-Artikel zum Film (Zitate: „Für Forscher und Journalisten, die dem Fall Bergmann und damit auch dem Fall Ratjen nachgegangen sind, ist die Geschichte, wie sie der Kinofilm jetzt aufbereitet hat, von den Fakten nicht gedeckt.“ Der Potsdamer Historiker Berno Bahro, der für das Buch zum Film verantwortlich ist, spricht von „deutlichen Abweichungen zwischen Realität und Darstellung.“) Literatur * Gretel Bergmann: „Ich war die große jüdische Hoffnung“. Erinnerungen einer außergewöhnlichen Sportlerin. Hrsg. v. Haus der Geschichte Baden-Württemberg, G. Braun Buchverlag, Karlsruhe 2003, ISBN 3-7650-9056-5 * Berno Bahro/Jutta Braun: Berlin '36: Die unglaubliche Geschichte einer jüdischen Sportlerin im „Dritten Reich“, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3866500372 * Klaus Brinkbäumer : The German Mädel: Untertitel:'' Im New Yorker Stadtteil Queens lebt die 95-jährige Margaret Bergmann, die 1936 erste Anwärterin auf olympisches Hochsprung-Gold war. Weil die USA mit Boykott drohten, ließen die Nazis die Jüdin lange im Kader – doch kurz vor der Eröffnungsfeier kam ein eisiger Brief.'' In: Der Spiegel 35/2009 vom 24. August 2009, Seite 112 (Spiegel|66568004|Titel=The German Mädel|Text=}} wissen.spiegel.de) ** dto. das Interview: „Ich wollte zeigen, dass ein jüdisches Mädchen die Deutschen besiegen kann.“, Gretel Bergmann: "Muss akzeptieren, was passiert ist" Film * Die Angst sprang mit – Die jüdische Hochspringerin Gretel Bergmann. (SWR, 2004, Fernsehen, Inhaltsangabe) * Hitler's Pawn – The Margaret Lambert Story. (USA, 2004, biogr. Dokumentation) * Berlin '36 – Die wahre Geschichte einer Siegerin (Deutschland 2009), Regie Kaspar Heidelbach, Darsteller der Gretel Bergmann ist Karoline Herfurth Radio * Karin Sommer: Die gestohlene Medaille. Die jüdische Hochspringerin Gretel Bergmann und die Olympischen Spiele von 1936, Radiosendung vom 19. März 1994, Bayerischer Rundfunk Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Hitlers unerwünschte Favoritin, DIE WELT 2004 * Nie wieder Deutschland, sportsfrauen.de, 2005 * [http://www.ushmm.org/museum/exhibit/focus/antisemitism/voices/transcript/?content=20080410 Voices on Antisemitism] Interview mit Margaret Lambert (Englisch) * „So gut kann eine Jüdin sein, ihr Bastarde!“ DIE ZEIT 2009 * „German-Jewish high jumper reflects on career cut short by Nazis“ Haaretz, 2009 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Deutschsprachiger Emigrant zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Leichtathlet (Deutschland) Kategorie:Geboren 1914 }}